heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Menace Vol 1 11
Supporting Characters: * M-11's inventor Adversaries: * Business Manager Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Synopsis2 = A space explorer takes a poison capsule after learning a hideous female alien has selected him for her mate upon reaching her maturity day. When she reaches this day, she changes her form to that of an attractive Earth woman just as the regretful man gasps out his last breath. | Synopsis3 = A bed-ridden old man hates those who will inherit his money so he establishes hypnotic control of his dimwitted caretaker and convinces him that he loves the woman and her husband is mean to her, so must kill those who harm the one he loves. He knifes the man, but the woman screams, so he is given the hypnotic command to strange her. This makes him hate the old man since he has made him kill the one he loves so he tears his throat out like a beast. | Synopsis4 = A man's conscience convinces him to steal money from a jewelry store for his girlfriend and then to commit suicide out of remorse for the act. | Synopsis5 = A woman trails after her husband for twenty years because, after they murdered a family, he skipped out on her with the loot. She kills Bill, but then the spirits appear and keep her prisoner in a filthy hovel, just like all those hermits she interviewed for twenty years while searching for her husband. | Editor1_1 = Stan Lee | Editor2_1 = Stan Lee | Editor3_1 = Stan Lee | Editor4_1 = Stan Lee | Editor5_1 = Stan Lee | Writer1_1 = | Writer2_1 = | Writer3_1 = | Writer4_1 = | Writer5_1 = | Penciler1_1 = John Romita Sr. | Penciler2_1 = Seymour Moskowitz | Penciler3_1 = Al Eadeh | Penciler4_1 = Jack Katz | Penciler5_1 = Bob Powell | Inker1_1 = John Romita Sr. | Inker2_1 = Seymour Moskowitz | Inker3_1 = Al Eadeh | Inker4_1 = Jack Katz | Inker5_1 = Bob Powell | Colourist1_1 = | Colourist2_1 = | Colourist3_1 = | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer1_1 = | Letterer2_1 = | Letterer3_1 = | Letterer4_1 = | Notes = * Final issue of the series. * "I, the Robot" reprinted in Weird Wonder Tales #5 * "A Fate Worse Than Death" reprinted in ''Where Monsters Dwell'' #29. * "Only A Beast" is reprinted in ''Monsters on the Prowl'' #30. * "My Other Body" reprinted in ''Vault of Evil'' #17. * "Locked In!" reprinted in ''Vault of Evil'' #12. * The origin of M-11 in "I, The Robot" is retconned in , in that story M-11 was actually commissioned by Yellow Claw and his creator actually transplants his mind into the body of the robot. Elements of the origin featured in Menace #11 are adapted in that story. * This issue includes a two-page text story entitled "Gambler's Haunt". | Trivia = | Recommended = * Menace #1-11 | CustomSection1 = Related Articles | CustomText1 = * | Links = * }}|Marvel Database]], a Wikia wiki.